Ben and Kate
Ben and Kate is an American single-camera sitcom television series that ran on Fox from September 25, 2012 to February 19, 2013 as part of the 2012–13 television season. The show was produced by 20th Century Fox Television and Chernin Entertainment. The show was created by Dana Fox who served as an executive producer alongside Peter Chernin, Katherie Pope, and Jake Kasdan. Synopsis The series focuses on a brother and sister who at first seem to be exact opposites: Ben is an over-the-top dreamer and professional underachiever, while younger sister Kate is a more practical single mother working as a bar manager. After visiting their home in Los Angeles, Ben realizes that his sister needs help with her life and taking care of her six-year-old daughter, Maddie. Because of this, he moves in with Kate so he can discover some of the things he has missed out on and Kate hopes to return the favor by bringing her brother back to reality. Along the way, they are surrounded by their close friends, B.J. and Tommy. Cast Main Dakota Johnson as Kate Fox, a neurotic and awkward yet earnest single mom who works as a bartender. Her college boyfriend broke up with her once she became pregnant with Maddie and she is since wary of the dating world. Nat Faxon as Ben Fox, Kate's goofy older brother who moves into her house. Despite being caught in a state of arrested development, Ben is very popular and protective of his family. He frequently tries his hand at inventing and entrepreneurship, though few attempts pan out. His ideas include "Bunk Bed Pizza", which makes another friend rich, and, more recently, "Rail Mall", which he actually focuses on turning into a reality. Lucy Punch as BJ (Beatrice Joan) Harrison, Kate's much more confident best friend and co-worker. A vain hard partier, BJ is secretly married to Ben, despite the two sharing no feelings for each other. She often lectures Maddie at a level beyond her understanding. Although she has a British accent, she reveals she's actually from Texas. Maggie Elizabeth Jones as Maddie Fox, Kate's 6-year-old daughter. Echo Kellum as Tommy, Ben's charismatic best friend who works at a country club as a tennis instructor. In addition to sharing many of Ben's quirks, Tommy has been in love with Kate since high school. He is also a frequent collaborator on Ben's quirky schemes and business ideas. Recurring Geoff Stults as Will, a friendly single dad and neighbor who briefly dates Kate. Though they have chemistry, he becomes wary of her eccentric friends and family. Rob Corddry as Buddy, the boorish owner of the bar where Kate and BJ work, also BJ's on-and-off boyfriend. Brittany Snow as Lila, Tommy's girlfriend. Melinda McGraw as Vera, a successful businesswoman who is physically attracted to Ben and helps his "Rail Mall" idea become an actual business. Lauren Miller as Darcy, Ben's ex, whom he is still in love with when the series begins. Luka Jones as Lance, a laid-back baker who begins to date Kate after she breaks up with Will. Bruce McGill as Randy, Ben and Kate's negligent yet friendly father. Production Companies *Hemingway Drive *Chernin Entertainment *20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios Standard Deviation High Definition GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX Broadcasting Company Episodes 1. Pilot (September 25, 2012) (1AVE79) 2. Good Cop, Bad Cop (October 2, 2012) (1AVE01) 3. The Fox Hunt (October 9, 2012) (1AVE02) 4. 21st Birthday (October 16, 2012) (1AVE04) 5. Emergency Kit (October 23, 2012) (1AVE03) 6. Scaredy Kate (October 30, 2012) (1AVE05) 7. Career Day (November 13, 2012) (1AVE06) 8. Reunion (November 20, 2012) (1AVE07) 9. Guitar Face (November 27, 2012) (1AVE08) 10. The Trip (December 4, 2012) (1AVE09) 11. B-Squad (January 8, 2013) (1AVE10) 12. Girl Problems (January 15, 2013) (1AVE11) 13. Bake-Off (January 22, 2013) (1AVE12) 14. Gone Fishin' (February 5, 2013) (1AVE13) 15. The Father-Daughter Dance (February 5, 2013) (1AVE14) 16. Ethics 101 (February 19, 2013) (1AVE15) Category:Comedies on FOX Category:Comedy shows Category:Episode Lists on FOX Category:FOX TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Short Live TV Shows